


1D Smut/Mpreg One Shots

by Kayla920



Category: One Direction
Genre: BDSM, M/M, Mpreg, Multiple ships, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 03:45:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8129206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla920/pseuds/Kayla920





	1. Zourry Mpreg (Insecurities and Cum Licking)

Zayn is 7 months pregnant with Louis and Harry's twins and his stomach is so far out that Zayn can no longer see his toes.

Zayn turns of the water to the steamy hot shower he just took and steps out of the tub, immediately wrapping a towel around his waist as he does.

The very pregnant man walks into his and his boyfriends shared bedroom and stares into a mirror attached to one of the walls with teary eyes as he runs his hands across the many stretch marks along his wide tummy and starts to feel insecure about himself, something that happens everytime he sees himself naked.

He just assumes that his two boyfriends don't find him attractive anymore because of his seemingly gross figure when really that's the farthest thing from the truth.

These thoughts cloud the Bradford man’s head due to the fact that his boyfriends of 6 years haven't touched him sexually in weeks now and Zayn just can't seem to figure out why. He's run every possible scenario in his head of why his boyfriends might not want him anymore and the only good reason he can think of is that maybe he just looks truly disgusting to them.

Just then, Zayn hears his boyfriends downstairs opening the front door to their shared flat. Both men having been sent out by Zayn earlier to go grocery shopping since nothing in the house satisfied his pregnancy cravings.

Louis is the first to walk upstairs to Zayn, only to knock on the door worriedly since it's locked shut which it never is.

-Zee baby? Daddies are home! We bought you some sweets that you might like!

Zayn starts to panic because of his nakedness and rushes to the closet to put on some clothes since he doesn't want his Louis and Harry to see his bare tummy.

-just one second babe, I'm not decent!  
Those words throw Louis back and he wonders why the boy he's made love to more times than he can remember doesn't want him to see him naked. He thinks for a second and realizes that's been the case recently in their house. 

Zayn's done everything he can to possibly avoid being seen bare by his boyfriends.

-Zayn? Are you alright in there love?  
Louis stands on his tipey toes and reaches up to the top of the door to grab the spare key before opening the door. Only for him to walk in and find a startled Zayn who is rushing to put a pair of panties on but having a lot of trouble due to the fact that he can barely bend over because of his swollen belly.

-what's wrong Zee? Are you and the babies okay?  
Zayn runs to the closet and hides behind some of the clothes on the racks leaving Louis highly confused

-it's nothing I'm fine, can you just give me some privacy. I don't want you to see me like this.

Zayn replies with teary eyes

-you don't want me to see you like what babe? Are you naked or something love?

Zayn stays silent but Louis is already walking to closet to pull a now crying Zayn out of it

-love? What's got you all upset? You're acting completely silly right now Zee.

-don't look at me, I'm disgusting!

Zayn tries to cover up his body with his arms only for Louis to take them away

-baby stop it, your drop dead gorgeous. Harry and I are the luckiest men in the world to have you and for you to be carrying our babies. We couldn't ask for anything more.

Harry then comes into the bedroom, having heard his name as he was walking up the stairs after putting the groceries away.

-what's going on up here loves, I was just about to start dinner

-well babe, Zayn here just said he was disgusting and I quite beg to differ, don't you think?

Harry's smile quickly turns into a frown as he walks closer to an almost completely naked Zayn and pulls him into his arms, wiping away his boyfriends falling tears

-baby you're absolutely beautiful, don't you know that?

-no I'm not, I'm all fat an pudgy and I've got stretch marks   
all over me!

Zayn shouts out with a cracked voice, feeling completely overwhelmed by his insecurities and pregnancy hormones right now.

-babe what makes any of those things not attractive. Just because you didn't have them before doesn't make you any less gorgeous now

-I guess but I still feel ugly, I don't want you to see me naked. I'm not good enough for you.

-that's bonkers Zayn, is this why you've been avoiding getting in bed or taking a shower with us? Because you feel ugly; which by the way you are nothing close to.  
Zayn nods his head before speaking up

-I thought you guys didn't want me?

-of course we want you Zayn, but you had just seemed so distant lately and we wanted to give you your space since your going through a lot with this pregnancy, babe  
Louis adds on as he cutely pecks Zayn on the lips several times, cheering his boyfriend up as he does

-really? You still think I look good?

Harry runs his hair through Zayn's short quiff as he answers his question

-good? We think you look incredibly sexy baby. We've been wanting to ravish you for weeks now......you have no idea how badly either......

Harry walks behind Zayn and kisses down the back of his neck while Louis attacks Zayn's lips, roughly sucking and biting on the soft pink skin leaving Zayn moaning breathlessly

The threesome couple moves over to the bed and Louis quickly slides down Zayn's panties while Harry fetches for a bottle of lube

Louis starts to kiss down Zayn's torso and around his swollen belly leaving the Bradford man blushing from his boyfriend’s sweetness.

And the next thing Zayn knows, Harry is squirting lube on his entrance and rubbing two fingers around his rim before sliding them into him while Louis wraps his mouth around 

Zayn’s cock, sucking and slurping up the pregnant man's length sloppily leaving saliva sexily running down the sides of his mouth.

Zayn bites his bottom lip in and moans out in pleasure, whining a little bit when Harry adds a third finger inside of him.

-shush baby boy, let your Daddies take of you

Louis says before trailing his tongue down Zayn's cock to lick and suck up and down his boyfriends balls while Harry continues to finger him roughly, bringing Zayn closer and closer to the brink of orgasm.

Zayn screams out the name "Daddy" and squirms out on the bed as he cums all over himself while his body loses control.

Harry and Louis give each other sinister looks, mentally passing an idea between them and Harry then quickly holds down Zayn's legs why Louis kitten licks the slit of Zayn's sensitive cock causing the pregnant man to scream out in moans and involuntarily spurt out the rest of the cum he was holding on to.

-let it all out pretty boy, Daddy's gonna clean you up after you're done

Louis says in a raspy voice from him having deepthroated Zayn's cock so hard. Harry joins his oldest boyfriend in pleasuring their baby boy together as they happily lick up all of Zayn's cum before kissing it out of each other's mouths. Zayn attempts to watch the incredibly hot scene in front of him but his baby bump gets in the way making him whine and quickly gain his boyfriends attention.

Harry and Louis finally realize what's wrong and laugh simultaneously as they join Zayn at the top of the bed.

-why don't we lay down for a little while and then Louis and I will get up and make you dinner okay love?  
With sleepy eyes, Zayn hums in agreeance and Harry kisses the center of his baby bump, Louis doing the same afterwards.

They lay down under the covers and cuddle with each other. Louis spooning Harry from the back while Harry spoons Louis. Nights usually end up like this for the threesome couple. Zayn and Harry being the little spoon while Louis protectively holds them cause he's the oldest.

Harry smiles at the feeling of being surrounded by the men he loves so much and whispers something in Zayn's ear.

-your absolutely beautiful Zayn, don't ever let yourself think any differently

Zayn smiles at his curly headed boyfriend and kisses his lips along with Louis before falling asleep in their arms.

The End:)


	2. Daddy's Princess-Larry(Ageplay)

a/n-This is an ageplay one shot with smut included, similar to my book Daddy's Little Boy but of course a bit different. Louis is Daddy(22 years old), Harry is in the headspace of a 1 year old(but actually 20 years old). Harry also bottoms.  
......................................................

Currently Louis and Harry are in the tub(just as the picture above). Louis on top of Harry as he slowly fucks him into oblivion. They've been going on like this for the last hour and a half now and Harry's whimpers are only getting stronger by the minute. He wants to cum so badly but the cock ring tightly wrapped around the base of his length is preventing him from doing so.

-come on baby boy, cum for Daddy like the good little cum slut I know you are!

Louis coaches as he pulls the cock ring off of his little boy and throws it into the water before thrusting into Harry over and over again, particular hitting a certain spot this time which he knows drives the curly boy under him insane.

Harry bites on Louis bare shoulder and whimpers the word "Daddy" under his breath as he lets everything go and shoots a thick load in between his and Louis soak and wet bodies, Louis blowing his own load inside of Harry only seconds later.

After a few minutes of calming their breathing down, Louis pulls out of Harry and they both get out of the tub.

Harry shivers from the cold breeze and Louis quickly wraps a towel around his baby boy, drying his body and hair off before doing the same to himself.

-listen closely love, I want you to go to the guest room, lay down on the bed and wait for Daddy to diaper and dress you, understood pretty baby? I want you to do it in that way because Daddy's got a little surprise for you okay?

-yes Daddy

Louis smiles at the glowing boy and gestures him to go into the other room which Harry does obediently.

Fifteen minutes later, Louis has dressed himself and done his hair; and with a smile on his face he walks into the guest bedroom of their two bedroom flat with an outfit for Harry, a fresh diaper and powder to keep Harry dry, and lastly a simple hair brush because he knows Harry doesn't like to do much to his hair and he's perfect that way.

Louis sees Harry laying on the bed naked waiting patiently for him and smiles as he walks closer to his baby boy who's looking wrecked right about how. Louis places the items on the bed before opening Harry's legs wide and spitting on his entrance, rubbing his index finger around the boys pink rim, making Harry shiver and moan.

-Daddy!

Harry whines out as Louis slips a finger inside of him before quickly pulling it back out.

-shush baby boy, you want to be a good princess for Daddy tonight don't you?

Harry nods his head with a whimper and sticks his thumb in his mouth while he lets his Daddy finish talking.

-that's my little boy, now remember how I told you we're going to visit Daddy's friends tonight?

Harry nods his head in response.

-well if you're good........Daddy will give you.....

Louis stops in the middle of his sentence, and pulls out a brand new pacifier from his left pocket that says, "Daddy's Princess".

-Daddy will give you this

Harry's eyes light up at the sight but Louis quickly puts the dummy back in his pocket and finishes dressing Harry in the outfit he picked out for him; a white buttoned down shirt with a red bow tie and some black slacks and converses to match.

The 22 year old Daddy wants to make this night extremely special for them both because for the first time ever, he's going to introduce his boyfriend of 2 years to his best mates Zayn and Liam, who both have a "little" of their own named Niall.

-you ready to go baby boy?

Louis asks with a smile as he finishes brushing Harry's hair  
Harry nods shyly in response and giggles as his Daddy lifts him off the bed and carries him downstairs to the front   
door of their flat.

...........................................

Forty-five minutes later, Louis and Harry pull up in the driveway of Liam, Zayn and Niall's shared flat. Harry looking nervous as ever while Louis is excited but also nervous because he wants this night to go perfectly.  
Soon enough, they both get it of the car and Louis gives Harry a reassuring kiss on the lips as they both walk up to the doorstep.

Louis rings the doorbell and less than a minute later, Zayn answers the door with a huge smile on his face and immediately goes to hug Louis and even gives Harry a hug afterwards because of how cute he thinks the twink is.

-come in mate, the boys are all waiting in the living room, we've got some wine and snacks and the telly on.  
Louis chuckles and walks into the medium sized flat holding a very shy Harry by the hand. Harry's face is down to the ground and his cheeks are flushed red. He knows his Daddy would never put him in a situation where he would be uncomfortable but for some reason he very badly wants his Daddy's friends to like him, even if that means being an extra good boy when he has a vibrating egg pressing up against his prostate.

They all walk into the living room, and as soon as they're spotted by Liam and Niall they're nearly attacked by hugs and greetings causing Harry to start to warm up the the strangers while Louis introduces his boyfriend to his best mates for the first time ever.

-well lads, this is the famous Harry Edward Styles I can't stop talking about. He's captured my heart and now he's all mine, so you can't have him!

Louis says with a chuckle making everyone in the room except Harry laugh as well, the curly headed boy still somewhat nervous about what the three men know about him.

They all sit down and chat for a while, all the "Daddy's" in the group drinking a generous amount of alcohol but not too much. They all enjoy each other's presence, but it seems to be upsetting Harry for some reason and he partially wants to go home, so he decides to speak up and say something that would be sure make Louis get up and leave.

-Daddy I made a mess in my nappy  
Harry confesses with teary eyes while Liam and Zayn coo at the sight. The 20 year old knows that Louis didn't bring the diaper bag with him, he figures his Daddy accidentally forgot it when really Louis didn't feel like it was needed because Zayn and Liam have more than enough supplies at their flat.

-you can change him in Niall's nursery if you'd like, Lou?  
Liam suggests with a comforting smile because he knows it must be embarrassing for Louis to have his "little" confess that he made a mess in front of everyone when Louis really should've already known or at least smelt the little accident in the first place.

-thanks Li, we'll be right back yeah

Louis replies with a closed smile as he gets up off the sofa and attempts to pick Harry up only for the 1 year old headspace boy to whine and fuss.

-mmmm no Daddy! I don't wanna be changed hereeeeee!

-baby stop it, I'm not changing you in the car and we're not going all the way home just so we can come back!

Harry growls under his breath earning a spank right across his right ass cheek which makes Harry whine and give Louis sorry eyes.

-no more Daddy, I be good

-I'd thought so, now boys if you'll excuse me

Louis clears his throat before taking Harry by the hand and going upstairs to Niall's nursery which Louis is very familiar with since he's been friends with his three mates for as long as he can remember and has changed Niall's diaper many times over the years.

Louis then picks Harry up and lays him down on Niall's changing table, quickly pulling his baby's pants down and un-taping his diaper to see that Harry didn't need a change after-all.

-Harry did you lie to me?

Louis asks carefully with a shocked expression on his face because Harry never lies to him, ever.

-yes Daddy, I's sorry

-why did you lie love?

-me wanted attention and you weren't paying attention to me

Louis sighs when he realizes exactly what Harry means

-baby boy I wasn't neglecting you on purpose and I'm sorry I got carried away. I just hadn't seen Zayn, Liam and Niall in so long, but I forgot to give my baby my undivided attention first.

Louis finishes off his words by making funny faces as he blows raspberries in Harry's tummy and re-tapes Harry's nappy before pulling his pants back up.

-don't embarrass me like that again understood?

Louis yells sternly as he spanks Harry's bum one last time, leaving the curly headed boy with teary eyes and pouty lips.

-I'm sorry Daddy

-I know you are pumpkin, promise you won't ever lie to me again yeah, even over little stuff like this?

Harry nods his head with a smile and Louis wipes his baby boy's eyes before helping him off the changing table and carrying back to the living room where Liam, Niall and Zayn are watching tv. Niall half asleep in Liam's lap while Zayn lays his head on Liam's shoulder and smiles when he sees Louis walking in with Harry in his arms.

-did you get everything sorted out there mate?

Zayn asks with a sleepy smirk as he gently rubs Liam's back

-you heard didn't ya?

-the walls aren't soundproof, but do you mind if I cuddle him Lou, he's such a cute little boy

-sure Zee, I'd love to see you two bond and I'm sure he'd enjoy the attention

With those words Louis then takes a sleepy Harry out of his arms and places him on Zayn’s embrace so that Harry's head is laid across the Bradford man’s lap while his legs are on the empty side of the sofa. They like that for a while, all five men watching tv, cuddling together in peace and soon enough Harry falls asleep, curled in a ball on Zayn's lap and dreaming of his Daddy Louis.

THE END...........


	3. Sex In The Club-Lourriam

A/N-This is a very short and sexy one, completely in narrative pov.

Liam and Harry are roommates, in their last year of Uni at the ripe age of 22 years old and are currently on spring break. It's the middle of the night and Liam has dragged Harry to a club that Lim heard about around campus and has been begging Harry to check out with him.

Only with the mention that it's a completely gay club, does Harry even agree to the idea. Where as Liam is solely pressed on getting wasted so he can find a twink to take back to his dorm and fuck.

Once the two enter the glow in the dark themed night club, Harry whispers in Liam's ear that he's going to get them some shots, leaving Liam to nod and look around for anyone who particular gains his interest.

After scanning the dark room for a few minutes, he ends up getting his shirt taken off and painted on by one of the staff with a bright blue glow in the dark paint and finds himself drawn to a particular brown haired boy dancing near the DJ, with piercing blue eyes and a petite figure.

He can feel his heart beating loudly in his chest and can't help but want to walk over to the lad before anyone else gets to him and ends up doing just that.

Once he approaches the petite boy, he pins him against the wall, whispering in his ear about how intoxicating he looks from the other side of the room.

The two then exchange each others names, Liam finding out that the person he's so attracted has a beautiful name of Louis Tomlinson.

Liam smiles at how confidant Louis is and asks him if he wants a drink, in which Louis says yes to and they eventually find themselves walking over to the bar to grab few drinks. They spot Harry who is already downing several shots of patron and eyeing Louis down like a hawk, who is now on Liam's lap.

Harry doesn't have intentions of stealing the cute boy from his best mate, but he feels like Louis is most definitely the best looking one in the club tonight, besides him and Liam and wants to get a piece of the twink too, maybe even share him with Liam. Something he's done with other guy's they've met together, many times before.

After a while, all three of them are fairly intoxicated, with Louis still sitting on Liam's lap and Harry whispering in Liam's ear the idea of a possible threesome. Liam doesn't say much at first, just scowling his curly headed best mate down as if he owns Louis.

It's not that Liam doesn't like to share ass, he just planned on having Louis all to himself first but Harry has other plans.

...................................................  
Louis, who is now happily willing to have both Harry and Liam inside of him, suggests that they all go into the bathroom together and is the first to get up, hopping off of Liam's lap and taking both him and Harry by the hand.

They both then end up in a very small, but surprisingly empty bathroom together and head for the biggest stall the could find and as soon as they all manage to fit in, Liam is locking the stall while Harry attaches his lips to Louis, roughly pulling the boy's pants off and sliding a hand down Louis surprising panties.

Liam smiles in amusement and wonders how young Louis is as Harry starts to take all of Louis clothes off. If it wasn't for Louis lack of innocence, Liam probably wouldn't have introduced himself at all due to the boy's small size, but it's more fun knowing Louis could possibly be underage at the moment then to actually ask to know for sure.

Once Harry has gotten his own pants down, cock looking deliciously hard. Liam slides down his zipper, not wanting to take everything off, but still wanting to get the job done.  
Liam and Harry both watch in awe as Louis immediately gets down on his knees and starts sucking on Liam's cock while stroking Harry's in his hand. He keeps up that pace for a while before switching, his mouth now on Harry's cock while his hand is on Liam's.

Louis takes his time to purposely gag and choke on the both rather large cocks as he goes back and forth until he feels himself being lifted in the air and straddled by Harry who has his hands cupping firmly on Louis thick thighs and the tip of his cock pressed against Louis entrance.

Liam realizes Harry's about to go into the poor boy without any moisture and decides to bend down and quickly spit on Louis hole a few times, sliding two fingers in to open the twink up before slowly guiding the tip of Harry's cock in, along with his own once Louis has gotten slightly adjusted.

Louis screams in pain and pleasure while grips Harry's curls for dear life, the blue eyed boy still suspended in the air purely by Harry's strength while getting fucked by both him and Liam at the same time.

The sound of skin slapping can be heard throughout the small bathroom and Louis knows he's being loud with his moans, but he appreciates how special it is to be filled up to capacity and doesn't mind being wrecked by the two extremely handsome men, even if it means he has to go get a plan b pill later.

Louis then starts to scream as Liam speeds up his pace, silently fighting with Harry over who gets to grip Louis ass and soon enough he's pulling and ejaculating all over Louis bare back while Harry finishes himself off inside of Louis, wanting to feel the tight ass clench around his cock when he cums.

Tiredly, Louis ends up reaching out for Liam, wanting to kiss him while Harry fucks into him slowly and eventually cums deep inside of Louis, making them both moan at the warm and wet feeling.

Liam watches intently and strokes his cock a few last times, getting the last of his seed out before zipping his fly back up and taking his phone out to call a cab because he's surely taking Louis back to his and Harry's dorm tonight.

to be continued.................

A/N-If any you liked this let me know, I might just make a part two.


	4. Naughty Submissive-Lirry BDSM #Bussy

Liam(25) and Louis(27) are dominants to their submissive's Harry(18) and Zayn(19), Harry solely being Liam's submissive's and the same thing goes with Zayn and Louis.

They all live together in a house Louis and Liam split the rent with, while Zayn and Harry go to Uni full time and have a dorm their together that they mainly keep their things at but stay with their dominants most of the year, except for the holidays when they're with their family.

Currently, Liam and and Louis are sitting at the heads of the kitchen table drinking coffee, Zayn under the table sucking   
Louis off, when Harry comes in with flushed cheeks and nervous eyes. He then walks over to Liam, looking down and playing with his fingers.

-Daddy, I have to tell you something

-was is it baby, Daddy is having an important conversation with Louis right now

Liam says with an amused grin, knowing Louis is very much occupied right now, all on his own.

-no it's quite alright Li, have a talk with your submissive,   
Zayn is keeping me plenty of company

-very well, what's on your mind Harry?

-I made myself cum in the shower, Daddy. I didn't mean to but the shower house was so tempting and it felt good when I put it on my clit.

-and did I give you permission to do that Harry? I told you to take a shower didn't I, not play with yourself?

 

-yes I know Daddy and I'm sorry, I've been such a bad boy

-then how do you suppose I should deal with this, Harry. Would do bad little boy's like you deserve?

The room is silent for a moment and all that can be heard is the sound of Zayn sucking and slobbering on Louis cock underneath the table, Harry to distracted with his guilt to notice.

-I don't know Daddy

-then tell me Harry, why did you feel the need to confess to me

Liam says teasingly, knowing that Harry knows better than to reply with a smart remark or else he'll be over his knee quickly.

-I felt bad Sir, I don't like being naughty

-well why don't you go upstairs and get me my leather belt then, the thick one, since you don't like being naughty

Harry frowns at those words but does as he's told and Liam goes back to drinking his coffee calmly, listening to Louis moan before starting the conversation again.  
................................................

Harry is slow to come back with the belt and as soon as he confronts Liam, he receives a sharp slap to his bum, causing the boy to yelp.

-that's for taking five minutes to fetch a damn belt baby girl

-I'm sorry Daddy, I couldn't find it at first

-mmhmm, over my lap you go, right in front of Louis and Zayn

-Zayn?

-yes he's under the table being a good little boy and sucking his Daddy's cock, something you should've been doing instead of playing with yourself, but trust and believe you'll be on your knees servicing me with a bright red bum sticking up in the air, as soon as I'm finished with you

-yes Daddy, please punish me and make my bottom red for being naughty

-you're such a little slut for me, making Daddy all hard by talking dirty like that. Now let me remind you to not misbehave like this again. Next time I won't be so generous as to just use the belt, you might get a cane or even the paddle.

Harry nods quickly and continues playing win his fingers with innocence in his eyes as Liam takes he belt out of his hands and strips him of his simple pink crop top and short jean shirt with pink frilled panties, before pulling the naked boy directly over his lap.

-how many spanks do you think I should give him Louis?  
Louis then looks up at Liam for the first time in a few minutes with a very amused look on his face, Zayn was busy sucking his balls and deep throating him and it was just so distracting that he couldn't even pay attention to the other things going on around him.

-eh mate, you know I'm not that strict with Zayn and I admire Harry for coming to you and admitting what he did wrong in the first place, so I say about five very hard ones and then make him ride your cock since he wants to be such a cum slut this morning

-that sounds perfect actually, five very hard ones it is  
Liam laughs sinisterly and lands the first strike with the belt on Harry's pale bum which quickly turns red making Harry yell out "Daddy". However Liam doesn't plan on stopping and wants to get this over quick so he can move on to the second part of the punishment. He was already hard from knowing Zayn was giving Louis head, but then when Harry came down the stairs innocently and told him what he'd done, Liam nearly lost it.

Without mercy, Liam then lands the last 4 smacks as hard as he can, leaving some bruises on Harry's bum with a little oww's let out here and there.

-now on my cock you go princess, wipe those tears and do as you're told

Harry rubs his ass and let's out a loud "ow Daddy" then getting up from Liam's lap and unzipping the man's trousers, letting the cock out before sucking on the tip a few times.

Liam can't help but let release a few moans from how good it feels and forgot he asked Harry for head earlier. Impressed that Harry hadn't forgotten, he gives Harry a nice scalp myself as he gets his cocked sucked, before pulling the boy's head off of him and speaking.

-you know Daddy only likes to cum inside his baby girl's sweet little pussy and Louis, why don't you and your submissive watch as Harry finishes me off. Harry here doesn't like to admit it, but he loves being watched as he gets fucked by my big cock.

-oh Daddy

Harry says seductively, then making it his business to get up from his knees and turn around so that he's facing Louis. He then goes down on Liam's cock with nothing but his slick pussy dripping on Liam's crotch.

Harry bounces up and down a few times as he moans loudly and notices how Zayn is on Louis lap now, both men watching him ride Liam intently.

Liam looks down with a hungry look in his eyes and watches his wet cock go in and out of Harry's pink pussy. He loves to see his baby ride him, but can't help but get a bit dominant and want to control the situation.

He wants Harry to do the job he was told to do, but when he sees his baby getting tired he can't help but grab Harry's waist and pound the boy's hips onto his cock aggressively. 

The loud sound of skin slapping being heard throughout the room.

Harry is now screaming at this point and he reaches out to the shaking table in front of him, trying to hold onto something, anything for dear life , but Liam just slaps his hands a way and pull them behind Harry's back as he thrusts upwards into the boy and fucks him even harder.

Zayn and Louis have started a heavily make out session from being so turned on at the sight and it doesn't take Liam much longer to feel Harry's right pussy up with warm   
cum.

He then let's Harry's arms go and sits in the chair panting. Harry takes his time to catch his break before getting up and when he does there's cum dripping down from his thick creamy thighs all the way to his feet.

The teenage boy can overhear Louis whispering something into his subs ear and is caught off guard when Zayn crawls over to him and begins licking the cum from his legs before eating him out hungrily.

The horny submissive then sucks on his middle and index finger before slipping them both inside of Harry and finger fucking the boy like a pro as Liam rubs his beard with his own fingers and watches the scene happily.

-Daddy please! May I cum, I'm going to squirt, I'm going to squirt!

Harry yells out to his Daddy, overwhelmed with pleasure.

-go ahead baby girl, just make sure you shout my name as you squirt those juices out of that pretty pussy of yours, princess

Harry screams loudly and tries his hardest to maintain his balance as Zayn pulls the fingers out of his cunt and makes him squirt onto the carpet.

Liam watches in awe, all while Louis strokes himself to the   
sight and cums onto his lap, Zayn already making a mental note to lick that cum up too after he's done with Harry.

Zayn ends up lapping as much liquid as he can from Harry's pussy and gets back on his feet, then sweetly kissing him on the lips before guiding the boy back onto Liam's lap for safe keeping.

He then gets right back on his knees and crawls back to Louis where he belongs, sucking the cum off of Louis cock in the position that he started in.

Liam hums with a smile as he gives Harry several pecks on the lips and thinks about how good he has it, such pretty boys he's been blessed to be around and he wouldn't have it any other way.  
.......................................................

 

The End 


	5. Never Enough-Zarry

Zayn(28) and Harry(25) have been married and trying for a baby for a little over a year now, but have been short out of luck. However, the bonus side for them in continuously trying for a baby is constant interesting and spontaneous sex.

Lately, Harry has been getting especially creative with his sexual wants and after watching a lot of kinky porn, Harry has discovered that he has a fantasy to want to be Tarzan in the bedroom while Zayn pretends to be Jane.

It's an odd fetish he thought to himself, especially since his husband Zayn can be very "vanilla" at times and doesn't really like to go too crazy in the bedroom. The verse couple has tried everything from soft bdsm to a bit of roleplay here and there, but it was always still simple things such as cross dressing as a slutty doctor or nurse. Never animalistic things or anything of that nature, until now that is.

Currently, Harry is sprawled out butt naked on his and Zayn's bed, searching the web for some more ideas for how to go about his fantasy with Zayn, even though he's supposed to be cooking dinner at the moment.

-Harold? Are you watching porn again?

Zayn asks as he barges through the room with nothing on but a towel on his waist, the man having just took a shower.

-no baby, just looking for something fun for us to do after dinner

-well baby I don't mean to make you sound like a house wife, but where exactly is my dinner now dear?

-in the fridge, waiting for you to cook it

Harry says with a wide smirk, knowing Zayn's going to say something just as smart right back to him.

-oh okay, well in that case my ass and cock will stay wrapped up in this towel while I order some Chinese food for myself then

-awe don't be like that baby, at least get me an egg roll or something

Harry says with playfulness in his voice as he gets up off the bed and peppers his husband on the side of neck, then snatching the towel right off of Zayn's waist, leaving them both naked.

-Haz....you're getting me all flustered

-I'm also making your cock hard so pick your battles

Zayn lets out a surrendering moan and and cups Harry's ass, only to have his ass cupped right back and be led onto the bed in his back where he belongs.

Harry leaves Zayn alone on the bed for a few seconds, walking to their closet and pulling out a long and old t shirt they used when they painted some walls in their house a while back. The t shirt is permanently stained with color and ripped in some places, perfect for what Harry has in mind.

He then walks back over to the bed slowly, rutting his hair up a bit as he climbs on the bed and on top of Zayn, then ripping the t shirt and tying it around his waist as he screams at the top of his lungs.

-ahhhhhaayyaahhhhaaaaayyahhhh

Harry yells out, trying his best to sound like Tarzan. Zayn ends up busting in a fit of laughter until tears brim his eyes. He wasn't at all expecting Harry to do that and is always amused by his playful and childish younger husband.

-Harry, baby what are you on?

-me Tarzan, no Harry

-you're being silly love, is this what you were looking up when you were supposed to be making me dinner?

Harry rolls his eyes at that and puts his right hand over Zayn's mouth before speaking.

-you're killing the mood, now shut up before I have to gag you and I'd rather not cause that's not what happened in the movie

Zayn starts laughing again, but Harry gains a serious look on his face and Zayn suddenly quiets down.

Harry smiles at Zayn's submission and continues making noises as he grinds his ass on Zayn's cock and rubs his hands up and down his almost bare body.

He's trying his hardest to get into full character and wants Zayn to enjoy the moment. The only problem that he's having at the moment is deciding who should bottom or top first, or at all today for that matter.

The couple has always been versing, the two never being able to pick just being a top or bottom. They also decided no matter who impregnates who first that the other won't be envious or jealous, a pact that only made their love stronger.

Zayn starts to get into the scene and ruffles Harry's long curls like a pet owner would their dog. He's not quite sure what his husband is exactly going for here, whether it be a fictional character or a dog but he's fixing to get in the mood for his artistic baby, he'll do anything to make the man happy.

-baby get the lube so you can ride my cock already

-there's no lube in the wild, Zayn!

Zayn scoffs and looks at Harry with hopeful eyes, hoping that his husband isn't too blinded by his character that he won't keep in mind the possibility of them having to go to the emergency room cause someone ripped their anus.

-alright baby suit yourself, you're plenty open enough from me fucking you often, just don't make yourself bleed in the process, use some spit at least love

Harry doesn't say anything to that, he just continues to make runt noises and move around the bed like a rabid animal. It takes everything Zayn has for him not to laugh again, but when Harry starts sucking his cock he forgets everything else at the moment.

Harry ends up going in on Zayn's like his life depends on giving head right now. He slobbers all over Zayn's brown goodness and purposely chokes on it several times, still making rut noises as he does.

Harry can feel Zayn twitching in his mouth and knows he's doing a good job, but he wants Zayn to last a little bit longer than he usually does this time. He wants to ride his husband until he makes the man cum.

With that thought in mine, Harry licks one long stripe along   
the side of Zayn's cock and spits on it before sitting up and adjusting himself so that his hole is lined up against Zayn's erection.

He wants to show off to his man tonight and decides to pinch two of his nipples while he slides down on Zayn's length, causing him to moan out loudly and Harry to shout "Tarzan likey".

Zayn is so entertained by everything that's going on that he keeps completely quiet and let's Harry do his thing. He watches as his husband rides him harder than he ever has before and ends up runting a little himself, enjoying the roughness he's getting.

The passion in the room increase with every passing minute and Harry feels like an omega in heat. He's really feeling his animal kingdom spirit at the moment and imagines that him and Zayn are two horny animals, just fucking in the wild for the purpose of hormone relief and procreation.

The younger boy can feel himself coming closer to orgasm and decides to really lose himself as he cums.

-ahhhhhhhhhhaaaaaaaaahhaaaaaaa

Harry shouts, screaming at the top of his lungs as he pounds against his chest, then cumming all over his crotch and Zayn's abdomen.

It takes a while for Zayn to even come to terms with what just fully happened, but all he knows is he's hungry as fuck and wants Harry to make him dinner and prance around in his "do it yourself" Tarzan outfit while he does it.  
.............................................  
THE END


	6. Tickles, Tears, Cuddles and Smut-Ziall

Zayn and Niall have been married for 8 years now and they have two little ones, Liam who is 6 years old and Harry who is 4. They call Zayn Papa, and Niall, Daddy.

It's 2pm on a Saturday afternoon and Niall is 8 months pregnant with their third little boy whom they've decided to name Louis William Malik.

Niall is currently on bedrest while Zayn tries to rally up his two boys for a nap, who are currently in the living room playing.

-okay boys playtimes over, time to clean up the toys and lay down loves

Zayn says with a cheerful smile, but Harry is the first to protest

-Papa no nap, we play batman and robin

-baby as fun as that sounds and you know Papa would want to join too, it's nap time, now I'm not going to ask you again Harry Edward Malik, lets clean up and lay down yeah

Harry pouts so Liam jumps in, in an attempt to win this battle.

-but Papa we're not tired, and I wanna watch toy story

-yeah Papa we not tired, not one bit

Harry says cutely, sticking his pink little bottom lip out as he does.

Zayn then picks up his youngest airplaning him in the air.   
Making Harry giggle before picking up his oldest and sitting them both on the sofa as he tickles them both into a giggling fit. Not being able to resist his cute little boys he gives in to them.

-okay we can watch toy story but you both have to lay down and since you two claim you’re not tired if you both manage to stay awake during the entire movie I'll convince Daddy to let you stay up an hour past your bedtime so you can watch that new power ranger movie that comes on tonight. Does that sound good?

Liam and Harry's eyes light up with joy and excitement, making Zayn smile to himself, because he knows whenever he turns a movie on with blankets and pillows with the lights off, his boys are knocked out within the first 20 minutes.

-really Papa?

-that’s right Li

-can we watch movie now Papa?

Harry adds, leaving Zayn to chuckle lightly and tickle Harry some more, turning the boy's face bright red in laughter.

-my impatient little Hazzabear, of course we can watch the movie now

Harry squeals and Liam isn't playing games and begins jumping up and down in excitement.

-Papa, can I please put the movie in?

-well Li Li, since you asked so nicely, go ahead babe, you know where everything is

Liam then hops off his Papa's lap eagerly walks fast, trying no to run because he knows running in the house gets him time out and no dessert and excitedly goes to the cabinets in the almost filled DVD/Blue Ray stand next to the 60 inch flat screen tv in there living room and happily grabs the original toy story and puts it in the Blue Ray player and presses play before running back to his Papa's lap.

Zayn smiles at the sight, the man enjoying how his oldest is getting to be so independent and a little sad that he's not his baby anymore, but luckily he still has his little Hazza who still enjoys his Papa and Daddy's cuddles once in a while and then there's the new addition to the family on the way as well.

-good job babe, I'll be right back you guys and I want these toys cleaned up by the time I return, make sure to watch your baby brother, okay Li Li?

-okay Papa

Liam and Harry then put their action figures away in the blue toychest on the far side of the living room and crawl up on the couch and snuggle; Liam who is next to Harry laying beside him as they watch the beginning of toy story.

As this happens, Zayn walk upstairs and down the hall to his boys shared room. On his way he peeks in to his own bedroom to see Niall knocked out in the bed with his right hand safely over his tummy making him awe at the sight before continuing down the long hallway until he reaches his boys shared room.

He then grabs two small knitted blankets Niall's mother had knitted for each of her grandsons before they were born; even though he only needs one because his boys like to cuddle with each other when they're napping, along two pillows before grabbing Harry's teddy bear, his youngest always waking up in a fit of tears if he doesn't have it by his side.

The Daddy then goes back downstairs and when he gets there he sees Liam and Harry already knocked out asleep, Harry's head on Liam's lap while Liam's head is rested against the shoulder rest on the side of the sofa. Zayn smiles at the adorable sight before taking a picture.

Zayn then gently lays Liam down across the sofa near the shoulder rest and puts a pillow underneath his head before putting the other pillow down and laying Harry on it; the opposite direction of Liam.

Their feet are about a foot apart from each other on the long 5 seat sofa and Zayn lays the blankets over both of them, putting the teddy bear in Harry's arms and then kissing both his sons foreheads as he tucks them in tightly with some sofa pillows on either side of them so they don't roll over and fall.

Zayn then lets out a quiet sigh, happy he didn't wake his boys up and walks back upstairs in hope that maybe his sexy husband will be awake and in the mood for a little loving.

Once he gets into the room, he quietly crawls in the bed, immediately kissing up and down his sleeping husbands neck reaching for that one spot that will drive him crazy and when he does, Niall's eyes snap open and he lets out a little moan, whining Zayn's name in that sexy irish accent he loves so much.

-that's right baby, say my name

-ugh, Zayn!

-mmm yes baby just like that, nice and loud

-no Zayn! I mean stop it! I'm not in the mood, Louis is kicking a storm and I'm really uncomfortable and just want to relax right now thank you very much.

-well let me help you relax baby

-no I can relax myself thank you very much and plus aren't the boys playing downstairs?

-no I told them to put away their toys and lay down for a nap and then I put a movie on and our good boys laid on the sofa as I tucked them in with pillows and blankets, kissed their foreheads and now here I am being Daddy of the year and trying to be sexy for my baby.

-aww such a good Daddy

-yes, yes I am

Niall kisses Zayn and then rubs his belly some more trying to calm down his rambunctious little boy.

-I have a feeling this one will be very energetic

-oh dear, I hope he's not going to be the kind of baby who only sleeps during daylight

-I hope not, either that or he's going to be a footy player, cause he's kicking up a storm, OUCH!

Niall shouts as he holds his stomach tightly and sits up in the bed.

-Zayn, that last one really hurt!

-oh no love, you're not going into labor are you babe?

-I'm fine Zayn, he's just aggressive

-maybe we should go to the emergency room just to be sure.  
Niall chuckles at his paranoid husband’s words, Zayn has always been extra cautious when it came to Niall's pregnancies. 

Especially when Liam was born; Zayn wanting to go to the hospital everytime Niall had even a hint of pain.

-no babe calm down it's not time yet and I'm not ready for labor right now. I've got to get mentally prepared myself for that sort of pain again so this little ball of energy better stay in there for a couple more weeks.

Niall jokes, causing Zayn to chuckle and lean down to kiss Niall's swollen belly, the man making his way to talk to the baby.

-hey baby boy, now be nice to your Daddy you little trouble maker, don't make me come in there little man cause I will give you loads of kisses

Niall and Zayn both laugh in adoration and Zayn looks up and Niall and licks his lips, the Irish boy's hearty laughter making Zayn's dick twitch just as much as it did when they first met, 10 years ago when they were 21.

-why are you staring at me like that Mr. Malik

-because....Mr. Malik, I have the sexiest husband in the world with the most invigorating blue eyes I can't help but stare because I'm madly in love with you

Niall rolls his eyes knowing his husband is trying oh so very hard to get into his pants and succeeding at it.

-nice try but I know that look, I know exactly what you’re up too

Niall teases.

-and did it work?

Zayn looks up at Niall with puppy dog eyes, the same look his children give him and they all know it works on their Daddy oh too well. Niall smiles widely and looks down at his horny husband who is now growing the biggest sexual smirk on his face.

-get my pants off, now!

Zayn then laughs and goes back up to his husbands face and immediately kisses it with passion before leaning down towards his neck, sucking and licking on the already reddened spot he left beforehand, then trailing his hands teasingly the blonde boys body and pulling his oversized sweatpants off, revealing his already hard cock and no underwear.

-mmm how sexy, going commando and already so hard for   
Daddy

-I can't help it, I'm pregnant, I get horny off of Cheetos  
Zayn laughs loudly, nodding in agreement with his hysterical pregnant husband as he kisses Niall's inner thighs making him shudder. Zayn then slowly strokes his cock with his right hand as he grabs his balls with his left massaging them and sucks on the tip of it with his mouth making Niall let out a loud moan.

-Zayn......before Louis graduates University, fuck me already  
Zayn laughs again at the pleading boy and gives him several pecks on his swollen tummy before speaking.

-ah ah ah, you don't want wake the kids up again babe, you almost forgot to get a pillow before we start

-I won't wake them up, just hurry up swallow all of me, I can't take it anymore!

-alright, alright babe

Zayn does as he's told, swallowing Niall's entire length in his mouth, making Niall grab the pillow next to him and put it over his glistening lips, the pregnant man holding back screams as Zayn hallows his cheeks sucking hard on his cock.

-oh fuck, I'm going to cum

-cum for me baby

Zayn says with a wide smirk on his face, then continuing to suck hard, swirling his tongue at the tip and then bobbing back down making the back of his throat meet with Niall's tip.

-ahh fuck Zayn! that's it, right there baby!  
Zayn goes as fast as he can now, making Niall cum into his mouth. He swallows most of it and then spits some of it mixed with his own saliva back on Niall's cock, as he drips down slowly to the crack of his arse making Zayn moan at the sight.  
Niall is a panting mess at the moment, but Zayn can't help but lick the trail of cum all the way from his tight pink hole back up to his cock which is exactly what he does before him and Niall are both alarmed by the sound of they're youngest crying for them.

-Daddy!

Harry cries out pitifully from outside of their bedroom door.

-awww Ni, baby I didn't get a chance to cum

-Zayn would you shut up and pull up my pants already!

Zayn listens and slides Niall's sweatpants on and climbs off of the bed just as he hears little feet running up the stairs and a small knock on their bedroom door.

-Papa?

Zayn then opens the door to see Liam holding a sobbing and sniffling Harry's hand as he tries to console his little brother who is holding his teddy bear tightly in his hand.

He immediately picks up Harry and rocks him back and forth in his arms as he kisses his forehead repeatedly. Then grabbing his oldest son by the hand and lifting both his boy's onto the king size bed so that they can cuddle with their Daddy.

Niall's maternal instincts turn on immediately and he takes Harry out of Zayn's arms and lays him as close as he can to him without his stomach being in the way, rubbing circles into the small boys back and whispering sweet things into his ear with a soothing voice as Zayn asks his oldest what happened.

-what happen sweetheart

-Hazzy-cake had a nightmare!

Niall coos at Liam's words and gives Harry a kiss on the forehead before speaking.

-awww my little Hazza, tell Daddy what the bad dream was about?

-bad man from toy story take all my toys away from me and Hawry left with nothing but broccoli

Zayn and Niall coo at the adorable yet sad little boys dream and comfort him sweetly. Zayn then stepping in to assure that Harry will never have a nightmare like that again. Who knew toy story was inappropriate for toddlers.

-Hazzabear we promise nobody's going to take away your toys away and give you broccoli alright babe, it's okay me and Daddy are right here and we'll always be here to protect you.

Harry nods his head in Niall's chest and sniffles as Niall wipes the tears off the small boys face

-you did a good job bringing him to us Li Li

Niall says proudly, then looking at Zayn to say something.

-that's right babe, you're such a good big brother, we're very proud of you

Liam smiles to himself at his Daddy's praises as Zayn brings Liam closer to him, Liam now laying on his chest as they both face Niall who has Harry and his teddy bear laying on his chest. 

Zayn pulls the covers over all of them and gives both of his little boys and his husband lots of kisses and cuddles before they all fall asleep together.

The End


	7. A Polyamorous BDSM ORGY-Zianourry

Liam, Harry, Niall, Zayn and Louis are all in a relationship with one other, madly in love and unorthodox, no one can stand in the way of their intense romance.

Zayn pov-I work as a music producer for a very popular record label and sadly my job consists of being away from my boys for long periods of time and I miss them terribly. It's Valentine’s Day and I haven't seen my loves since my birthday, but I rushed back home on the first flight this morning to see them. I wanted it to be a surprise but my secretary accidentally told Louis I was on my way when he called the office earlier and I know Louis got excited and told the boys, so I don't what to expect when I get home.

The taxi driver pulls in front of our house and I quickly grab my bags, nearly running to the door . I miss my loves so much, it hurts. I unlock the door as fast as I possibly can and rush into the house, immediately calling out for my handsome men.

-babes? Daddy's home!

Zayn calls out, but the the house is dead quiet as he continues to walk through the front entrance.

-Li? Hazzy? Lou? Ni? baby where are you guys?

Zayn shouts, yelling out louder to the seemingly empty house. 

He suddenly hears a loud crash and a hearty Irish laugh followed by shushes and giggles and knows his boyfriends are up to something now.

The Bradford man then walks toward the living room of their large flat and notices that the lights are dimmed. He continues to walk towards the center of the room and sees the coffee table missing and a large red blanket in the center with white roses on a blanket in the shape of a heart, along with chocolate covered strawberries and a red gift bag with white paper..

-wow, very cliché

Zayn says with a bit of light laughter as Louis spots him.

-you don't like it babe?

Louis says as he walks down the stairs in a black suit, his other three boyfriends following him dressed in very elegant outfits as well.

-no Lou, I love it actually, I think it's extremely romantic and   
sexy of you guys

Liam smiles at that as he gets closer to Zayn and speaks.

-good or else we would have to give you a nice, hard spanking

-well maybe I want one anyway, my handsome brown eyed man

Zayn says, winking as he greets his boyfriends at the bottom of the staircase. He gives them each a long passionate kiss and a hug, embracing each one of the loves of his life.

Harry holding on particularly longer than any of them as he whispers in the man's ear.

-I missed you baby

Harry says softly, causing Niall to pout and compete for Zayn's attention.

-well I missed him more

Niall says with a loud whine, causing Zayn to chuckle as gives his blonde boyfriend an extra kiss on his neck making him whimper in pleasure.

-Zaynie, you know what that does to me

-mmmm, but I just can't help myself, all of you look so damn sexy in those suits. I can't wait to get my cock in all of you and fuck your tight little holes till you pass out. Now darlings, I appreciate you all dressing up so nice for me, but I'd rather you all be naked right now.

Louis then shushes Zayn with a kiss on the lips.

-baby no more talking, why don't you go look in that little red bag over there and see what you find

Zayn pov-I look at my handsome men nervously but amused at the same time as I walk over to the romantic scene in the middle and grab the bag before taking items out. One by one I pull out a cock ring, rope, blind fold, a big bright pink double dong dildo; probably Louis idea and a cock ball gag with a black leather strap which draws my attention quickly because, I remember talking to Liam about some kinks I wanted to try a couple weeks ago, but I didn't think he would actually want to go through it. I feel my cock harden at the thoughts of these toys and what they could be used for as I look up at my boyfriends with wide eyes and try to gather my thoughts together.

-wow I'm shocked, I mean do you plan on using these things on me or am I going to be-

Zayn pov-Harry shuts me up by throwing me off guard and entering his tongue in my mouth while Niall grabs the blindfold and puts it on me. I suddenly hear the sound of zippers and belts being undone and clothes being shed and before I know it I'm pushed to the ground and a cock is being forced down my throat, I'm guessing it's Liam by his roughness and the thick size. I start to gag on it as saliva drools down to the sides of my mouth. I feel a tongue lick it up before someone goes to my ear whispering such dirty things into it.

Zayn pov-I whimper as my cock hardens even more by his words, I already know it's Louis by his cute squeaky voice that makes me want to fuck his ass till it's gaping wide open for me  
Liam groans loudly, almost cumming inside Zayn's mouth but he stops himself and grabs the rope, then whispering something into Harry's ear and he immediately smirks and does as he's told.

Harry grabs Niall, roughly laying him on the blanket which Niall only moans louder from and does to same to Zayn. Harry then lays them both on their backs and lifts their arms over their heads as Liam ties them up so that their arms and wrists are connected and they're in a vertical line, leaving Liam lick my lips at their bound bodies and thinks to himself ...."this is going to be such a fun night."

Harry then walks over to Louis and stands behind him as both of them face Niall and Zayn while Liam finishes tying them up. Harry kisses the back of Louis neck, biting and sucking on my sweet spot as he strokes Louis cock right in front of the boys, his eyes steadily on Niall and Zayn the entire time.

Niall looks up at them and bites his bottom lip as Harry roughly jerks his throbbing cock, rubbing his thumb onto his leaking slit with every stroke as he speaks to him.

-you like what you see baby? I bet you want this cock inside of you don't you love?

Niall and Zayn both whine in desperation and Liam lays them both down on the blanket and ties both of their individual legs together so they their asses are bare and exposed, completely vulnerable to whatever their three boyfriends want to do to them. Harry then gives Louis one last passionate kiss on the lips before walking over to a moaning Niall who hasn't even been touched yet. Niall's blue orbs meet Harry's green ones and Harry immediately reaches for the cock ball gag and roughly opens Niall's mouth with it as he tightly wraps it around Niall's head, leaving the blonde boy whimpering and moaning at the feeling of his mouth being so full with cock even if it is fake.

-stop complaining baby boy, you've deepthroated bigger cocks than that before love

Harry says as he gives Niall a kiss on the cheek, before going over to his dark haired boyfriend and planting a myriad of kisses all over his body. Louis switches places with Harry and positions himself in-between Niall's legs, kissing his thighs as he rubs the boy’s sensitive hole making Niall moan loudly, drool now seeping from the sides of the cock gag while Louis talks dirty to him.

-mmm yeah, got to get that delicious hole nice and wet before I fuck it yeah?

Niall mumbles at Louis words and whimpers as his boyfriend starts to devour his hole, the man slowly licking the crack up and down as he slams his tongue inside the blonde mercilessly making Niall jump in pleasure only to earn a hard slap on his ass. Louis can't help but enjoy Niall's responses as he sticks his index finger inside of Niall and continues licking and sucking on the boys pink entrance making Niall only whine louder.

As this is happening, Harry watches the scene closely and strokes himself relentlessly. He wants to join in and soon finds himself behind Louis with a bottle of lube and the double ended dildo Zayn took out previously which he places in front of Louis to use on their panting blonde boyfriend.

-fuck our baby nice and hard okay love  
Harry whispers those words seductively as he pats Louis bum, urging him to arch his back up high and get ready for him. He squirts small drops of lube onto Louis delicious looking crack and reaches over to his older boyfriend to drop more lube onto his younger boyfriends hole as well.

Harry then enters Louis tight ass without warning making his baby yelp in pleasure and pain as Louis continues to finger Niall while grabbing the dildo and sucking on it generously, the boy gagging and choking on it purposely to drive his boyfriends crazy, before slowly entering it into Niall's ass making him scream in pleasure at the large intrusion.

Zayn stares at the incredibly hot sight, panting heavily as Liam kisses up and down his already reddened neck, leaving noticeable love bites along his tanned collarbone. Liam then reaches over Zayn's body to grab the strawberries and cock ring. Zayn's eyes watch him in awe as he grabs one of the chocolate covered strawberries and traces it up his toned body as he gives Zayn a long wet tongue filled kiss and presses the strawberry in between his lips. Zayn immediately takes a big bite and Liam licks the bottom of Zayn's lip as he sneakily slides the cock ring on to his boyfriend making Zayn whine at the restricted feeling. Liam shakes his head, chuckling at his needy baby boy before spreading his legs open even further as he lifts them up, exposing Zayn's tight hole.

Liam then grabs another strawberry and enters it into Zayn's ass, earning a sharp gasp and moan from Zayn's mouth. He sticks his tongue in with the chocolate covered strawberry, licking the hole as he pushes the piece of fruit in and out of him slowly. They can both hear the screams, pants and moans of their other three boyfriends right next to them which only intensifies the pleasure for them.

With a cocky smile, Liam pulls the strawberry out of Zayn's hole and licks it, taking a slow, sexy bite and then climbing on top of Zayn's bound body to give him a piece of the strawberry that was just fucking his little tight hole. Zayn eats it without hesitation and Liam licks his lips in awe before speaking.

-Daddy's going to fuck you so hard baby

With that being said, Liam doesn't waste another second and aligns himself with Zayn's entrance before pushing himself inside of the warm slot. Thrusting in and out of Zayn so fast he can't even catch his breath and before they know it, Liam is pulling himself out of Zayn and pushing his big cock back down Zayn's throat as he strokes his length roughly.

He watches the scene not even a foot away from him as his other three boyfriends begin to climax as well.

As all the moaning in the room goes on, Harry fills Louis ass up with cum and pulls himself out of him before lying him down on the ground next to Niall and Zayn. Liam then takes the cock ring off of a whimpering Zayn and he and Harry take turns sucking their boyfriends off until they both spurt their hot seed down their throats.

After taking a moment to catch their breaths, Harry and Liam untie their boys and climb on top of them, attacking their necks with more kisses and bites while Zayn mumbles something under his breath about how he wants Louis ass.

And that's how they all finish. Zayn slamming in and out of Louis at full speed while Harry, Liam and Niall jerk themselves off to the sight.

They all then unleash their loads onto Louis chest and Zayn cums inside of him, Louis becoming a complete cumdump for the moment.

Zayn slowly pulls out of Louis' tight hole and they all lick their lips at the sight, immediately going for Louis cum drenched body. Niall wipes up a big puddle off cum from one of Louis pecks with his fingers before spreading Louis mouth open and letting him suck his own cum off of his boyfriend’s fingers.

Niall finishes it off by tongue kissing Louis, both of them swatting the cum and saliva from each other’s mouths while Liam spreads Louis ass and sucks up all of the dripping cum from Louis' abused hole. He swallows it all, giving it one last lick before patting his bum and closing his legs.

Zayn and Harry then finish cleaning Louis cummed on chest with their tongues, giving each other one last kiss before going upstairs and Zayn leads the way while Harry carries Louis and Liam carries Niall, both of them so weak from being fucked and cummed in the most.

They finally reach their shared room and all lay down in their big bed together, the five of them laying sweetly in each other’s arms.

Liam and Harry on the end, being the most dominant and protective of the special family who are next to Louis and Zayn while Niall is laying the middle, him being the most spoiled and babied of the group. The beautiful family falls asleep like this, wrapped in each other’s arms, naked, sweaty bodies everywhere as loves you's and kisses pass through the loving air.

THE END


	8. The Story of My Life-Larry

Louis and Harry are in the middle of putting their 8 year old twin boys, Liam and Niall to bed. The couple has been   
married for ten years now, at the age of 32 and are still as madly in love with each other as the day they said I do.  
The two men take their time changing Liam and Niall into their pajamas and getting them into bed and are now deciding what bedtime story to read, something Liam always gets especially excited about, much like tonight.

-Daddy, can we read the princess one, about the girl with the really long hair!

Louis smiles and goes over to the book shelf placed in the corner of the twins room to grab a book, but Harry has other ideas.

-Lou, never mind that. Daddy is about to tell the best fairytale of all time, the story of how Mummy and I met

-I actually really like that sound of that Harry, just remember to keep it g rated baby, the twins still have little ears

Louis says in all seriousness, even though Liam and Niall start giggling loudly in their individual beds, Niall's being iron man themed and Liam's being Cinderella.

As Harry goes to start the story he sits on Liam's bed and cuddles with his son, Louis doing the same with Niall.

-well boys, since your Mummy wants to keep things clean I might as well get the most x rated part of the story out of the way. See your parents here met in a bathroom, your Mummy was doing a smelly number two and well, it was surely love at first sight.

-Harold don't tell them that part! Don't say anything else that happened in the bathroom!

-alright alright babe, just let me finish the rest of the story then

-we're waiting Harry

Louis says playfully with one eyebrow raised, while Niall is already halfway asleep and Liam is struggling to keep his eyes open. It's way passed the twins bedtime and Harry is pushing it with the story, but Louis is never one to burst his husbands ego.

-so as I was saying, your Mummy and I met in the bathroom. 

We were very young, only teenagers and also very naive so we did things many people didn't approve of and explored each other in ways we never thought would feel so good

-Harry I'm not liking this story, fast forward now!

-anyways fast forward a few years lager, your Mummy and I decided to get a few tattoos that coordinate with one another and express our love for each other. Our relationship is iconic and special, because many people have tried to tear us apart. 

When we were younger it was very hard to find people who understood how much we loved each other and there were so many times when we thought we should just call it quits and move on to please others, but in the end nothing stopped our love and here we are now with two beautiful boys.

Louis smiles wide and tries not to cry, he knows Harry skipped a lot of the story, but hopes when Liam and Niall are older they can handle the full version. All the fights and the epic love they shared that led them to a happy ten year marriage that's still going strong.

-Hazza baby that was beautiful, the boys are fast asleep now

-I try baby, I try

Harry says cockily as he gives Liam a kiss on the forehead and tucks him tightly into bed, then walking over to Niall and giving him a kiss as well while Louis does the same to Liam.

The couple then walks out of the room together hand and hand and heads to their own bedroom. They're tired from working all day, but are never too drained to put their two boys to bed. It's a special thing that they know they won't have for many more years and treasure every single night because of it.

-do you think we gave them nightmares with that story?

Louis asks as he changes into pajamas and gets in the bed, Harry just stripping himself of everything he's wearing until he's butt naked, then getting in the bed himself.

-no Lou, baby if anything we've inspired them to have dreams about meeting their soulmate on the toilet

-that sounds a bit sick, but whatever makes our babies happy

-you know they're not going to be babies for much longer, they'll be hitting puberty soon and getting boyfriends or girlfriends or maybe even both

-hey! We don't say that P word in this house, they're still my babies!

-puberty, puberty, puberty

-Harry!

-Louis!

-what!

-I hear little snores, I think the boys are finally in a few sleep now, you know what that means

-baby making?

-that's right! Now let's aim for triplets now.

Louis widens his eyes and closes his legs shut, then pulling the covers over him and clapping his hands twice to turn off the bedroom light.

-oh come on baby, I was just kidding, I know you don't want to be pregnant with multiples again

Louis stays silent, mentally laughing to himself because he knows he's got his husband right where he wants him to be. Harry always falls for his tricks so easily and it always ends up with Harry eating Louis ass out while he lays there and eats crisps.

-Loubear please say something to me, you know how much I hate it when you ignore me

Louis eventually turns around, feeling awful that Harry is starting to feel bad about himself. He the. pulls the covers off of him and brings in Harry for a slow and passionate kiss, their lips caressing with one another as if they were made for each other.

-Harry?

-yeah Loubear?

-when our grandchildren ask how we met, could we please come up with something less poopy?

-only if you kiss me goodnight

Louis blushes and does just as his husband asks, always having loved his weird sense of humor. There's no way in the world he could see himself with anyone else and is so grateful that he decided to use that particular bathroom and take a shit on that fateful day.  
.......................................

The End


	9. Narry-Nudes Leaked?

At the ripe age of 20 and in their third year of college, Niall and Harry are roommates after being partnered up randomly by a computer for majoring in the same subject, "Photography".

It felt natural from the start, because the two were exceptionally close to each other. They would "sleep" in the same bed most nights to cuddle when they got lonely or took showers together in the morning so they could have "quality time" before their classes and soon enough it developed into a relationship that's only getting better as the days go by.

Currently Harry is using his camera, taking pictures of Niall in the their small dorm room that features two twin size beds, two desks, and too wardrobe closets that really only fill up Harry's boots. He and Niall have to take 100 shots for their photography class project, so Harry decided that Niall should be their main subject.

-you look so beautiful baby and so photogenic

Niall blushes at Harry's words and continues posing for him, moving his bum around to attract more of the attention Harry's already giving him.

Harry continues taking a few more pictures, absolutely memorized by Niall's beauty and they both can already tell were this project is going to end up, in bed.

-love? Do you think maybe you could take your shirt off for me? Let me get some raw shots of that lovely chest of yours?

Niall doesn't say a word and takes his shirt off, along with the rest of his clothes causing Harry to get excited, because he surely wasn't expecting that to happen.

-Nialler, what are you aiming for here?

-don't act like you don't know, now keep taking pictures Haz, we're not anywhere close to the number of shots we need

-babe, we can't turn in nudes of you

-why not? It's an adult class Harry.

Harry growls under his breath at Niall's words and sets his camera down on his bed before walking over to Niall and grabbing him by the waist, rubbing his large hands over the blonde's bum.

-because, you're mine and nobody else gets to see all of you except me, your boyfriend

Niall smirks and rolls his eyes, connecting his lips with Harry's to take the jealousy away but decides to throw a smart remark in there just for kicks.

-well, my Doctor does sees me naked too ya know

Harry shakes his head, smiling at his boyfriend as he gives him another kiss on the lips, this time leading with his tongue. The kisses begin to get heavier and soon enough, Harry has Niall laid on the bed while he climbs on top of him and kisses every inch of his delicious skin, making Niall shudder at the touch.

Once the curly headed boy has ran his lips all over Niall's body, he spreads Niall's legs up so that they're by his head and eagerly devours the blonde's pretty entrance, licking and sucking all over it before sliding a finger in an his tongue as well.

Several minutes go by and Harry's finally got Niall's hole opened up so he slides another finger in and moves at a faster pace so that his long fingers are brushing directly against Niall's prostate. At this rate knows his boyfriend isn't going to last much longer, but at least he's properly prepped for a good fucking.

With that in mind, Harry mindlessly searches their room for a pre-lubed condom, they had just run out yesterday but he's not passing up on fucking his baby right now and he will knock on every room in his dorm house for a condom if he has to.

Niall stays laid out on the bed, amused by his boyfriends frantic attempt to get his dick wet and smiles when Harry finally finds a rubber in one of his coat pockets.

-did you check the expiration?

Niall asks cautiously, leaving Harry to quickly nod his head and strip of everything he's wearing, almost making himself trip in the process of taking his feet out of his jeans.

Impatiently, Harry puts the condom on himself after checking for air and ripping it open. He then climbs back on his boyfriend and gives him a passionate kiss on the lips as he slides his cock in slowly.

The thrusts are slow, sweet and loving and Niall is a moaning mess and can't help but run his hands through Harry's pretty hair as he gets fucked, something that always seems to turn him on.

Harry whispers the words I love you and gives Niall another kiss on the lips as he speeds up the pace. The way the two make love to each other always gets Harry spilling out his feelings to his boyfriend.  
.....................................................

Niall feels like he's about to cum and ends up pushing Harry off of him, making the green eyed boy frown and give Niall a slap on the ass which is followed by giggles from the blonde who is now on his hands and knees, his bum promptly up in the air while his asshole gapes open and close, wanting nothing more than to be filled up.

If Harry's dick wasn't already so hard, it is now at the sight before him and he finds himself quickly adjusting behind Niall's ass and entering himself inside of the boy he loves so much.

He fucks him harder now, his crotch aligning right to the entrance of Niall's rim everytime he thrusts his long length deep inside of him.

It feels like heaven for the both of them and Niall is the first to cum onto the sheets underneath him, moaning out Harry's name as he does.  
Harry finds himself needing a couple more hard thrusts which abuses Niall's prostate gracefully, making the blonde shoot out a tiny bit more cum with a loud cuss and not long after. Harry finally finishes off by pulling himself out of Niall and unrolling the condom off of his cock before ejaculating all over Niall's creamy bum, leaving pretty white streaks that leak down to Niall's gaping entrance.

They both stay still for a minute, Niall heavily breathing with his ass perked in the air while Harry stares at it, memorized at how much he loves his boyfriend and the sex they have.

THE END


End file.
